Halfworld, escape, pérdida
by blahblahblah0987
Summary: Antes de ser un héroe, antes de ser un ladrón, tan solo eran ellos 2 tratando de escapar del infierno. Una pincelada del pasado de Rocket al escapar de Halfworld. Terminado.


**Escribí esta pequeña historia para un concurso de fanfics organizado en Facebook por Nación Marvel, el cual nunca se concretó.**

 **Inspirado en los comics Rocket Raccoon (1985), Rocket Raccoon (2014), Rocket Raccoon and groot (2016), Guardianes de la Galaxia (casi cada comic existente y las películas), el videojuego Guardians of the Galaxy: the telltale series y todas las historias que nos dan una idea sobre el pasado de Rocket y por qué no, de su compañera Lylla también.**

* * *

 **Halfworld, escape, pérdida**

1.- Halfworld

Rocket se queja silencioso, le duele el pecho. Una figura humanoide lo carga sin cuidado entre brazos metálicos. Ha estado varias veces en el cuarto de modificaciones pero aquella había sido la peor. Siente el cuerpo pesado y la espalda dormida, está casi seguro que por fin le recubrieron el esqueleto y puede sentir los implantes que le expanden la caja torácica. El trato que le dan los autómatas tampoco ayuda, desde que mataron al último looney parece que se volvieron aun más sanguinarios. La escotilla se abre y una luz cegadora ilumina la habitación. Está asustado, esta es la peor parte. Lo atan a la máquina de reprogramación de tal forma que el puerto en su nuca quede expuesto. Se tensa al oír el sonido del taladro acercándose, quiere escapar o en su defecto morir de una vez, cualquier cosa es mejor que la lobotomía. La maquina perfora su cerebro y Rocket cae inconsciente. Ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de gritar.

…

El cuarto de jaulas es lúgubre y Rocket preferiría estar ciego antes que ver el rostro de los demás animales agónicos. Chilla de dolor al respirar, la presión de las barras metálicas le está destrozando el tórax, desea llorar, pero sabe que el más mínimo quejido significa al menos cinco minutos de electroshock. Una nutria se asoma desde el cubículo de al lado y le tiende su mano en señal de apoyo, Rocket se arrastra dolorosamente y se apega todo lo que puede a los barrotes. Lylla tiene la cabeza ensangrentada, le han puesto placas en el cráneo, el mapache trata de abrazarla. La compañía mutua es el único consuelo que les queda y, por momentos, es suficiente para ayudarles a conciliar el sueño.

2.- Escape

Las alarmas se escuchan a lo lejos, el ducto de ventilación es pequeño y Rocket se siente algo sofocado. Aquella no es la mejor vía de escape pero es la única oportunidad que tienen. Lylla se apresura a abrir la rendija en frente de ellos y ambos se dejan caer dentro del cuarto de maquinas. El mapache se apresura a examinar los sistemas mientras la nutria se encarga del reactor, un par de trucos cibernéticos bastan para desactivar el campo de fuerza del planeta y hacer colapsar las instalaciones. Rocket ríe malicioso y piensa, por primera vez en su vida, que aquellas habilidades adquiridas a la fuerza sirven de algo. Lylla desactiva el seguro de las puertas y echan a correr hacia la salida. Escapar o morir, de aquí en adelante no hay vuelta atrás.

Fuera del edificio un escuadrón de robots los espera. Rocket maldice, no esperaba que los androides reaccionaran tan rápido a las alarmas de escape. Piensa, tienen cinco minutos antes de que el planeta estalle y las naves de transporte están a un par de metros. Lylla es más rápida, lo toma del brazo y lo lleva en dirección a las naves sin mirar atrás. Los autómatas son fuertes y tienen armas, pero ellos son más pequeños y agiles. Llegan a una nave, están completos, nada más importa. Rocket despega estimando que aun tienen 2 minutos para salir de ahí, la nave se sacude bruscamente antes de dejar la atmosfera, han sacado la artillería pesada. Las luces de emergencia indican que algo no va bien pero él prefiere ignorarlo, no les queda tiempo para eso, Lylla se apresura a desviar toda la energia hacia los motores mientras Rocket traza una ruta al planeta más cercano. Un estruendo se escucha a sus espaldas, cierran los ojos antes de recibir la onda expansiva. Con un poco de suerte, la nave seguirá en condiciones de llevarlos a su destino.

3.- Pérdida

Rocket abre los ojos lentamente y parpadea antes de mirar al cielo, no está acostumbrado a ver la luz del día pero el destello del sol le parece un espectáculo maravilloso, extiende el brazo derecho para palpar el suelo, duele, posiblemente este quebrado pero aquello pasa a segundo plano al sentir la suavidad de la hierba entre sus dedos. Se levanta, no hay nada más que escombros pero agradece infinitamente al piloto automático y al destino que lo salvó de morir al estrellarse. Recorre los alrededores riendo, lo han logrado, grita, necesita celebrarlo con Lylla.

-¡Lylla, lo hicimos! ¡Somos libres! ¡Lylla! – corre entre los escombros buscándola, quiere ver su sonrisa.

Se detiene en seco, observa la mirada perdida de su compañera. La felicidad se ha ido. Se acerca con ojos cristalinos y contempla el metal ensangrentado que atraviesa su cuello antes de murmurar.

-¿Lylla?


End file.
